The Perks Of Being a Dork
by Were-Wouf
Summary: Dans un sens, en y réfléchissant un peu, c'était carrément maso, et Harold en était certain, il se posait trop de questions. [ Rating Kplus pour le langage, mention de Hiccstrid et de Hijack, Modern UA, One-Shot ]


Bonjour mes cookies :D Me voici avec un OS ! Que j'ai écrit en cours de maths, si vous voulez tout savoir… Ca m'a prit du temps, mais il est enfin fini ! J'en suis d'ailleurs assez satisfaite. Totalement inspiré de moi-même et de ma vie. Modern AU, donc dans l'époque actuelle. « The Perks of Being a Dork », librement inspiré du nom original du « Monde de Charlie » (« The Perks of Being a Wallflower ») peut être traduit ici par « Les Avantages d'être un Pauvre Type ». Titre totalement ironique bien entendu. :')

Malgré le fait que ça soit écrit à la troisième personne, le texte est entièrement du point de vue d'Hiccup, et, bien que je trouve ce petit gars adorable, lui n'a pas exactement le même avis sur le sujet… Aw, tellement d'émotions, c'est mon premier crossover ! Que j'ai voulu faire Hijack, parce que je ship ce couple jusqu'à la mort, mais qui a finalement tourné un peu différemment… Rating K+ à cause des grossièretés. Parce que oui, j'imagine Harold intelligent et sarcastique, donc pour moi il jure beaucoup :P En espérant que ça ne vous gênera pas trop !...

Désolée pour le texte pas aéré, mais FF me supprime mes sauts de lignes et ne veut pas que j'en remette... T-T

Le fanart qui me sert d'image de couverture vient de la talentueuse Ritainte ( → ritainte. tumblr. com )

Bonne lecture, et sachez que je prends les requests, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un MP ;)

* * *

Harold en était certain, il se posait trop de questions.

Ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose à d'habitude, soit dit en passant.

L'adolescent soupira discrètement en s'avachissant un peu plus sur son banc. Ça faisait limite cliché, un ado en mode « je-suis-une-grosse-merde-qui-prend-tout-le-banc » avec le sac de cours à motifs dragons en guise d'oreiller, et les passants devaient bien se marrer. Mais pour l'instant, Harold s'en fichait. Et il en profitait. Il savait que dans quelques minutes le déclic aurait enfin lieu, qu'il allait se relever précipitamment, rougir, fixer ses tennis et peut-être même déguerpir le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à croiser les regards indignés des gens qui se plaindraient des jeunes et de cette génération de paresseux et d'impertinents – probablement que le garçon exagérait un peu la chose, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sauf que là, il réfléchissait trop pour se soucier de ce que les gens pensaient.

Alors il profitait.

Pour l'instant, aucun passant ne faisait de remarques – ou peut-être était-ce lui qui ne faisait pas attention – et Harold se cramait les yeux à mater un ciel trop bleu et trop lumineux. Mais il profitait.

Dans un sens, en y réfléchissant un peu, c'était carrément maso.

Là, comme ça, plus ou moins allongé, les genoux pliés, un bras sous la tête, un autre pendant misérablement en dehors du banc, arrachant d'un geste mécanique le gazon qui lui chatouillait les doigts, et les pupilles rétrécies au maximum à cause de la luminosité, il se sentait complètement vide.

Mais dans sa tête c'était tout autre chose.

Rien à dire, il était vraiment une merde vivante. Comment lui avait dit son géniteur, déjà ? Ah, oui. Une arête de poisson parlante. Ça le décrivait plutôt bien, en effet. Un mètre vingt les bras levés – bon, d'accord, en réalité il faisait un mètre soixante quatre. C'est _juste_ onze _énormes_ centimètres de moins que la moyenne, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? – un corps à peu près aussi large qu'une brindille – et tout aussi résistant, c'était un miracle s'il était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle –, constellé de taches de rousseur. Ça aurait été le pompon qu'il soit roux, hein ? Eh bien il semblerait que notre Hiccup – superbe surnom, n'est-il point ? – international ait vraiment une chance de cocu, parce que figurez-vous qu'il détenait des cheveux auburn ! Pas totalement roux, d'accord, mais pas totalement brun non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Les deux ensemble. Comme si sa tignasse n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Ahaha. Maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience, c'était carrément un hasard de merde.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait plaire à quelqu'un.

Même son géniteur semblait parfois oublier qu'il existait. Non, la seule personne qui lui portait une quelconque forme d'affection était Krokmou. Qui est Krokmou ?

Son chat.

Quand je vous disais que sa vie craignait.

Harold soupira une énième fois en se disant qu'il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, le Roi de la Craignitude Absolue. A défaut de ne jamais avoir été en couple, les gens de son âge avaient tous eu des amis.

Mais non, là encore, il faisait tache.

Si son physique n'était déjà pas une chose très jolie chez lui, sa personnalité ne valait pas mieux. Asocial à la limite de l'isolement total, c'était déjà un miracle s'il arrivait à parler à quelqu'un d'autre que la caissière aigrie du supermarché – dont les discussions se résumaient la plupart du temps à « Bonjour. Au revoir. » – et si c'était le cas, là encore, il faisait tout foirer. Qu'il n'ait pas la langue dans sa poche était une chose. Qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler son fameux sarcasme-qui-fait-fuir-tout-le-monde en était une autre. Parfois, même lui se trouvait limite méchant. S'il s'en rendait compte, c'était bien que ça devait être vrai.

Non ?

Et puis, si les gens étaient assez valeureux – ou carrément stupides – pour continuer à lui parler malgré sa mocheté incontestable et son caractère de merde, ils ne tardaient jamais à fuir. Parce qu'en plus de tout cela, Harold avait des loisirs bizarres, voyez-vous. Quand il ne s'occupait pas de Krokmou, il passait la journée dans sa chambre, alternativement devant son ordinateur à checker Tumblr et devant un des murs de sa chambre, qu'il peignait et repeignait, effaçant les vieux dessins sous les nouveaux. S'il avait pu, il aurait recustomisé toute la pièce comme ça – plafond inclus – mais son géniteur était déjà bien gentil de le laisser massacrer tout un mur sur quatre. Harold s'en contentait.

Et puis, lorsqu'il avait le courage de sortir en dehors des cours, l'endroit où l'on était sûr de le trouver était la librairie du coin. Il y allait tellement – enfin, surtout que c'était le seul endroit où il allait – qu'il était certain de pouvoir faire le chemin les yeux fermés même s'ils avaient construit une autoroute pendant la nuit, sous une pluie de météorites ou à dos de dragon. Oui, le délire partait loin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la librairie en question était un peu son jardin secret. Un rayon en particulier en fait. Celui au fond à gauche, dans le coin où personne ne venait jamais, et qui regroupait toutes les petites sections dont les quantités de bouquins n'étaient pas assez grandes pour en faire un rayon individuellement – les encyclopédies, les vieux livres, les romans inconnus au bataillon, les romans étrangers, et ceux publiés à titre d'auteur. Une vraie mine d'or, mine de rien. C'était dans ce rayon-là qu'il était tombé sur une série en anglais, « How To train Your Dragon », dont il était devenu complètement accro.

Oui, il avait un petit problème avec les dragons dans sa vie.

Voilà pourquoi Harold était toujours seul, incroyablement seul. S'il s'y était habitué, ça ne changeait rien au fait que ça le rendait parfois un peu mal. Il savait bien qu'il ne valait pas grand chose – était-ce une raison suffisante pour être toujours mis de côté, intentionnellement ou non ? –. Les fois où il avait tenté de faire des efforts, il s'était immédiatement senti pathétique. De toute façon, ça ne servait jamais à rien – il restait seul, toujours seul – et il se sentait encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'était déjà parce qu'il avait la putain d'impression de jouer un rôle – et c'était pas franchement le parfait acteur pour le personnage du mec sociable et marrant.

Même son surnom, Hiccup si vous vous en souvenez bien, qui devait remonter à Mathusalem, parce que le garçon lui-même ne savait même plus d'où il venait, signifiait « Hoquet ». Quelque chose de chiant, qui dérange. C'était pas un signe, ça ? Alors, bien entendu, hormis la forever-alonitude, son comportement lui amenait d'autres ennuis, principalement au lycée en fait. Il arrivait à passer inaperçu de la plupart des gens, mais, petit patelin oblige, il se retrouvait avec quasiment les mêmes personnes, tous les ans. Depuis le primaire. Et c'est comme ça qu'il atterrissait régulièrement dans les emmerdes de la bande à Snotlout. En vrai, ce gars s'appelait Dimitri. Mais, pour une raison obscure et inconnue – et aussi certainement très conne –, tout le monde l'appelait par son nom de famille. Ce mec était le cliché américain de la brute du lycée. Il avait un physique d'armoire à glace, une mâchoire énorme, des biceps à en faire pâlir de jalousie Popey et ses épinards... Et un pois chiche à la place de la cervelle. Et comme dans les clichés américains, Mr Muscle sortait avec la Beauty Queen du lycée. Astrid Hofferson. Tresse blonde, frange rock'n'roll, et de superbes yeux bleus...

Harold sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

Il avait été amoureux de cette fille de ses cinq à ses quinze ans. Enfin, du primaire à la fin du secondaire quoi. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais osé faire un pas en avant – les rares fois où il avait tenté d'établir un contact, la seule chose qu'il avait récolté était des hématomes sur les bras – et avait fini par se dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'idée qu'il se faisait d'elle plus que d'autre chose. Et maintenant, à seize ans, il remerciait le Ciel d'avoir stoppé cette idylle à sens unique avant que les hormones aient réellement le temps de trop empiéter sur ses sentiments. Parce que, dieux, vu comment la puberté avait été gracieuse avec Astrid, il ne s'en sortirait plus.

Hiccup n'avait pas spécialement cherché à s'intéresser à d'autres filles, depuis. Pendant les cours encore moins qu'en vacances. Pas qu'il était un petit intello ou quoi que ça soit – il était assez doué, certes, mais c'était uniquement dû au fait que les programmes étaient intéressants ; si ça n'avait pas été le cas, croyez-moi, il n'aurait pas cherché à se prendre la tête.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la seule fois où il avait réellement été (obligé de) s'intéresser à des filles remontait à il y a une semaine, quand il était avec son cousin et que celui-ci avait FORTEMENT insisté pour lui présenter ses amis... Et surtout ses ami_E_s.

Aster était un drôle de luron. Harold ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'entendait bien avec lui – ils se voyaient une fois tous les tremblements de terre –, mais la semaine et demi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui avait laissé comprendre que son cousin était un ado rebelle, plutôt fonceur, doué d'un sarcasme surprenant – trait de famille, il semblerait – et super sympa quand il était entouré de sa bande – sinon, soyons clairs, c'était un vrai trou du cul.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, la famille tout entière, à quelques exceptions près, avait décidé de se réunir aux États-Unis, dans la maison, le manoir, la citadelle – cette baraque était si grande qu'Hiccup avait arrêté de compter combien de fois il s'y était perdu – de la tante Marthe, vénérable bonne femme qui faisait davantage ancêtre que tante mais que tout le monde s'obstinait à rajeunir au risque de recevoir un coup de canne mal placé.

Ce genre d'événement était extrêmement rare, et c'était certainement dû au fait que la famille était répartie un peu partout sur la planète – par exemple, Harold et son père habitaient en Norvège, et Aster et sa mère venaient tout droit de l'Australie. Donc, en plus d'être exceptionnellement bizarre et chiant, c'était un vrai melting pot. Les adultes avaient eu l'air heureux de se retrouver, et ça aurait totalement suffi à Harold s'il avait pu amener son chat, avoir la wi-fi, ou, au minimum, le droit de rester seul pour pouvoir peindre.

Mais non.

« Sors un peu avec ton cousin »

« Il s'est déjà fait des amis ici, lui ! »

« Tu pratiqueras l'anglais, au moins ! »

« Il a ton âge, ça te fera du bien de voir des gens »

Bon. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harold s'était dit que ça ne pouvait pas être _si_ terrible et que ça lui ferait _peut-être _du bien.

Et effectivement, au départ, ça s'est carrément bien passé. Les filles du groupe – Tatianna, que tout le monde appelait Tooth à cause de ses bijoux sur les dents, et Marie, une cousine française à elle, tellement minuscule et avec un visage si fin qu'elle ressemblait à une petite souris – étaient franchement sympas et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, compte tenu des tentatives pas-si-discrètes d'Aster pour le pousser à draguer une des deux filles. Il y avait aussi Nicholas, un mec qui devait dépasser l'Empire State Building et avec un fort accent régional que Harold avait parfois du mal à comprendre, et Jack.

Jack.

Et c'est là que la craignitude absolue de la vie d'Hiccup avait commencé à craindre un peu plus.

La première fois que Hiccup avait vu l'adolescent, les choses qui l'avaient le plus frappé étaient successivement : ses cheveux, ses yeux, et son sourire. Les deux premiers, c'était plutôt légitime, compte tenu de leur couleur. Par contre, le troisième s'était un petit peu imposé à lui. Ouais. Imposé. Littéralement. Et c'était de mauvais augure.

Au début, ça n'avait pas franchement été un problème. Jack était un mec sympa, bourré d'humour, énergique, voire légèrement hyperactif sur les bords. Légèrement collant aussi. Et excessivement affectueux. Mais supportable.

C'était le genre de mec qu'on ne rencontrait pas à chaque dynastie – matez la référence à Mulan –, et qui, à défaut de ne pas avoir la carrure de Nicholas, était tout aussi repérable dans la rue. Autant par rapport à sa tignasse qu'à son inséparable hoddie bleu – Harold se demandait s'il arrivait à s'en passer l'été, et s'il en avait plusieurs identiques chez lui ou s'il le lavait tous les deux jours – et qu'à sa façon d'être. Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il parlait fort, qu'il riait fort, qu'il criait fort, Jack avait cette espèce d'aura lumineuse que certaines personnes extrêmement joyeuses ont et qui faisait que même sous une cape d'invisibilité, on aurait senti sa présence dans la pièce. Une de ces personnalités qui même lorsqu'elles cherchent à être discrètes se font toujours repérer.

Et puis, Harold avait commencé à s'intéresser de trop près à ses cheveux blancs, presque argentés, tout sauf naturels, à ses yeux un peu trop bleus...

Il avait commencé à sentir de drôles de chatouillements dans ses poumons quand il l'entendait rire, et un sillon glacé qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'il lui souriait.

C'était définitivement mauvais signe.

Et le pire là-dedans, c'est que ça empirait au fur et à mesure.

Harold n'était pas quelqu'un de très long à la détente, il avait vite compris que son corps réagissait bizarrement en présence de Jack. Les premiers jours, il s'était dit que c'était le stress – Mr Forever-Alone s'entendait bien avec des gens, c'était tellement choquant qu'il hésitait à envoyer une lettre à Obama pour lui proposer cette date en tant que nouvelle fête nationale –, puis il s'était dit que c'était peut-être parce que Jack était un peu beaucoup affectueux et que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus les nuits s'écourtaient alors qu'il passait des heures, sous la couette épaisse, un oreiller serré tout contre lui, à se demander si l'albinos était moqueur lorsqu'il avait dit ça ou ça, s'il avait franchement ri à son sarcasme de merde, ou si c'était juste par pitié pour le pauvre petit idiot de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique à peu près aussi sexy qu'une omelette norvégienne et loin d'être drôle, musclé, amical comme son cousin du pays des kangourous.

Pour cette simple raison, un peu conne, Harold s'était senti affreusement mal et horriblement pathétique. Qui était-il pour pouvoir prétendre que ce mec le trouvait drôle, ou tout au plus de bonne compagnie ? Sérieusement, « Jack » était l'antonyme exact de « Hiccup », et le garçon était persuadé qu'on pouvait trouver ça dans n'importe quel dictionnaire.

« Jack ; nom masculin

Espèce humanoïde, dérivée de l'Apollon grecque, allégorie du fun et de l'originalité physique – non, Harold ne se remettait toujours pas de ses putains de cheveux –, légèrement chiant, épisodiquement collant, totalement attachant, trop parfait pour exister, d'ailleurs peut-être qu'il n'existe pas vraiment et que c'est juste un rêve. »

Juste un rêve. A un moment, Hiccup a franchement cru qu'il était en plein rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre.

S'il s'en souvenait bien, c'était le cinquième jour.

Aster menait le groupe, comme à chaque fois. Nicholas n'était pas là, comme souvent – la rumeur disait qu'il passait ses après-midis dans des associations afin de donner des jouets aux enfants pauvres ; ce qui était une bonne chose, bien entendu, mais quel ado de dix sept ans aurait l'idée d'occuper des journées ensoleillées de la sorte ? –. Les filles le suivaient en parlant trop fort et en gloussant comme des dindes, et juste derrière, Jack et Harold se moquaient d'elles. Le petit groupe avait légèrement dérivé de son objectif initial et avait fini par sortir de la ville et entrer dans un petit bois battu par le vent de la côte. Aster n'arrêtait pas de leur parler d'un coin tranquille vers la plage qu'il avait trouvé avec Tooth quelques jours plus tôt, et cette dernière tenait absolument à le leur montrer. Au bout d'un moment, les adolescents avaient fini par arriver devant un de ces arbres exotiques dont les branches se plient et se regroupent de sorte à former un espèce de... passage rond. Aster avait commencé à se lancer dans une grande allocution solennelle sur ce qu'il venait de rebaptiser son « tunnel » et qui mènerait à son « terrier ». Les filles s'étaient plus ou moins moqué en tentant de jouer le jeu mais Hiccup n'avait pas vraiment écouté, à ce moment-là, parce que l'albinos était en train de lui raconter une blague idiote – une histoire de steaks hachés qui se cachaient, ou quelque chose du genre – et le garçon aux taches de rousseur riait, en se disant qu'il y a une semaine, il aurait été en cours et se serait contenté de lever les yeux au ciel en se répétant à quel point les gens de sa classe sont des idiots. Mais Jack était... Différent. Différent des ados de son bahut qui se foutaient de sa gueule. Différent de son père qui l'ignorait. Différent de ceux de son patelin, trop normaux pour être intéressants.

Peut-être Harold s'emballait-il un peu.

Peut-être beaucoup.

Ça lui arrivait souvent, et c'était fort probable que ça soit le cas – mais tant pis.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Mr Craignos se liait d'amitié, et d'une vraie, hein ?

Et puis, Hiccup n'était pas long à la détente. Il s'en serait bien rendu compte s'il s'était un peu trop enthousiasmé.

Non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harold et Jack étaient tellement occupés à bavarder entre eux qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu Aster se faufiler dans le tunnel. C'est Marie, qui, avec sa minuscule voix cristalline, les avait interpellés. Tooth avait renchéri avec une petite pique, « Vous comptez installer les tentes ? » ou un truc du genre, l'adolescent ne s'en souvenait pas bien.

Alors les deux garçons les avaient suivies, Jack passant en premier.

Ce qui était sacrément chiant, avec ces arbres, c'est que, déjà que le passage n'était pas bien gros – comment Nicholas aurait-il pu passer ? – les branches ne faisaient pas l'option « plancher », et le petit cri très très viril d'Harold avait assez bien traduit la frousse qu'il avait eue alors que son pied avait traversé le... plancher.

Alors, forcément, tout le monde s'était retourné pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Aster devait être déjà sorti, parce qu'Hiccup n'avait pas entendu sa voix parmi les rires.

Et là, tout de suite, c'était la seule chose qu'il entendait, les rires.

Le rouge avait envahi ses joues alors qu'il serrait les dents en retenant un sanglot.

Oui, ils ne riaient pas pour se moquer de lui. Oui, il n'y avait pas à avoir honte. Mais quand on est conditionné à être mis en position de souffre-douleur depuis la primaire, on a du mal à contrôler les réflexes du genre.

Harold avait baissé la tête, absolument honteux, et les autres adolescents avaient bien vu qu'il n'allait pas super bien. Cette scène-là, par contre, étrangement, le garçon aux taches de rousseur s'en souvenait très bien.

« Eh, Harold, c'est pas grave tu sais, s'cuse... »

La voix de Tooth lui parvenait entre deux bruits de craquement. Elle devait certainement essayer de faire marche arrière pour venir le voir, mais avec Marie et Jack dans le passage, c'était mission impossible.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu m'as écrasée le pied ! »

« Jack, tu pourrais- »

« Eh, Hiccy, ça va, c'est okay. Eh ? Y a pas de problème. Regarde-moi. »

Harold avait alors relevé la tête, mais moins parce que Jack lui avait demandé que pour la _façon_ dont il l'avait demandé. Comment l'avait-il appelé ?

« Eh, (Jack avait souri en coin, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et avait continué, à voix basse :) donne-moi ta main. »

Alors, après quelques secondes de convalescence, perdu dans deux iris de givre, comme un robot, sans trop réfléchir, Harold lui avait donné la main, et, tirant, Jack le sortit de son pétrin.

Les minutes qui suivirent, entre les speechs d'Aster, le baptême du petit morceau de plage balayé par le vent glacial qui s'appelait désormais Le Terrier, bien qu'il n'ait aucune ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un quelconque repère à lapins, les bouteilles d'Oasis multifruits que Tooth avait apportées, les éclats de rire, entre tout ça, Jack avait gardé sa main dans celle d'Hiccup. Ou peut-être était-ce davantage l'inverse, Hiccup qui avait gardé sa main dans celle de Jack. Normalement, le Norvégien aurait dû rougir et la retirer, parce que merde, ça faisait _gaaaaaaaaaaay_. Mais non. Ce moment n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, et l'Américain lui faisait faire des choses bizarres. Et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était intentionnel ou quoi, il se souvenait juste que ces minutes-là, elles s'étaient passées un peu dans le flou, comme quand on essaye de regarder à travers un verre mal lavé ou les lunettes de son pote myope. Il se souvenait vaguement de la main froide, gelée même, de l'albinos dans la sienne. Il se remémorait avoir pensé que merde, avec ce froid de canard, c'était vrai qu'il devait se les peler. Sauf que c'était la même froideur qui l'avait envahi les jours qui suivirent, à chaque fois que les deux garçons avaient un contact corporel.

Oui, ensuite, c'était devenu presque un réflexe que les deux adolescents se tiennent la main, parfois, dans la rue, quand Aster décidait de jouer à Spiderman et qu'il fallait le suivre – Jack étant, selon l'avis d'Harold, bien trop enthousiasmé à chaque fois –, ou encore quand un Jack plus qu'impatient voulait montrer quelque chose au Norvégien, l'attrapait par la main et le tirait, généralement en manquant de lui arracher le bras dans sa fougue.

Et puis le dernier jour était arrivé, Harold avait dit au revoir à sa famille et à ses amis, assez contrarié, plutôt frustré et carrément déçu de ne plus pouvoir les revoir avant un temps. Il faut dire qu'en une semaine et demi, Hiccup s'était davantage éclaté que dans tout le reste de son adolescence. Voire même de sa vie. Après avoir tenté de négocier avec son géniteur et la mère d'Aster pour qu'ils puissent revenir aux prochaines vacances, les voyages – respectivement de presque six mille et quinze mille kilomètres – avaient été jugés trop longs, trop encombrants et trop chers pour pouvoir promettre quoi que ça soit pour l'instant. La requête restait donc en suspens et la tante Marthe qui avait été interrogée sur le sujet – parce que quand même, c'était chez elles qu'ils squattaient – avait répondu vaguement, tantôt se plaignant de ses rhumatismes qui lui causaient déjà assez de soucis comme ça sans avoir en plus deux adolescents sur le dos, tantôt essayant d'insinuer que la réponse aurait plus de chances d'être positive si Harold emportait avec lui quelques bouteilles de liqueurs de sa Norvège natale. Comme quoi on n'a jamais fini d'être surpris avec les tantes américaines.

Les adieux terminés, Hiccup et son géniteur avaient pris l'avion, direction la maison.

Hiccup n'était peut-être pas long à la détente _en général_, il n'empêche que sur le coup, il n'avait pas tilté. Il lui a fallu deux ou trois jours pour se rendre compte que, oui, le bleu du lac en face de chez lui lui faisait penser aux yeux de l'américain ; oui, lorsqu'il avait tenté de cuisiner une tarte aux pommes, à l'odeur de cannelle, l'image de l'albinos s'était imposée à son esprit ; oui, oui _Jack lui manquait._

Et c'était totalement okay.

Enfin, au départ.

Et puis, il avait commencé à un peu trop réfléchir – comme tout le temps. Alors quoi, il avait – a – eu un crush sur un gars ? Bon. Okay. Soit. Et ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il devenait… Gay ?

A cette simple pensée, Harold frissonna.

Aucune personne, sauf exception de la semaine passée, proche de la race humaine ne lui portait une quelconque affection, voire totalement le contraire quant à certains individus. Qu'est-ce que ça serait, à son bahut, s'ils venaient à le savoir ? « Grosse tapette » au lieu de « Gros geek » ? « Va te faire voir sale tarlouze » au lieu de « Va te faire foutre espèce de no-life » ?

Hiccup n'était pas homophobe. Loin de là. En fait, il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi il y avait des gens qui faisaient un caca nerveux, juste parce que d'autres individus préféraient avoir un certain type de personne dans leur lit plutôt qu'un autre. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ça devait être comptabilisé comme une insulte d'être gay, lesbienne, bi, pan, queer… En particulier pour les trois derniers : alors quoi, ces dernières catégories étaient le type de gens qui tombent amoureux de la personnalité des autres plutôt que de leur organes génitaux, et voilà qu'ils étaient bipolaires, lunatiques, voire carrément dans une phase ? Faut savoir.

Non, vraiment, Harold n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son géniteur fronçait les sourcils et changeait de chaîne à table quand le JT parlait de la Gay Pride ou du mariage homosexuel.

_Oh, dieux._

Son père.

Non, non, pensons à autre chose.

D'accord. Mettons tout ça au clair. Haha. Ça avait semblé si naturel à Hiccup, au départ, d'éprouver de l'attirance pour Jack… Mais. Et Astrid ? Elle compte pas pour des queues de prunes. Si ? Non. Astrid ne comptait absolument pas pour des queues de prunes. Et puis, ça lui était déjà arrivé de trouver des autres filles jolies, et, sans prétention, _intéressantes._ Alors quoi ? Jack était une exception ? Salut, moi c'est Harold, je suis à 99% hétéro ! Mais oui, bien sûr. Et alors ? S'il trouvait d'autres garçons _intéressants_, plus tard ? S'il était bi ? S'il était une erreur ? Si c'était pas normal ? Si c'était complètement dingue ? Si ça se soignait pas ?

Ou peut-être qu'Hiccup était simplement un rêveur, le type qui vise ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Les dragons. L'école des Beaux-Arts de Paris. Une relation père-fils un peu plus consistante. Astrid-la-donneuse-d'hématomes. Jack-le-garçon.

Dans un sens, en y réfléchissant un peu, c'était carrément maso, et Harold en était certain, il se posait trop de questions.


End file.
